


Eyes and lips.

by Rose_Ann



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blue Eyes, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon Related, Eyes, First Kiss, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Smoking, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ann/pseuds/Rose_Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first time Roman sees Peter changing into the wolf their friendship suddenly change.</p><p> </p><p>you can also find me on tumblr if you wish to talk to me, or follow me: http://deadblueroses.tumblr.com/. I accept prompts over there, so feel free to check the shows,movies, and otp's that I listed for this purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes and lips.

Peter woke up and found Roman sleeping beside him on the floor, with his long slender legs squeezed together due to the lack of space. His left hand was resting close to Peter's arm, while the other was holding a water boodle. Roman remembered what Lynda said about Peter's need to be hydrated after the transformation. The realization made Peter smile to himself even though he couldn't explain why. Although Roman was in a very uncomfortable position, at least Peter thought he might be, the expression in his face was telling a different story. Maybe he was having a nice dream. A really good dream actually, since shortly after that thought crossed his mind, Roman surprised him with a full bloom smile that almost made his eyes hurt due to the amount of light that it brought to the room. What an unusual person Roman was, Peter couldn't help but always wonder this. That were times when Roman was so selfish and immature, not that he wasn't too sometimes, they were still 17 anyway. But sometimes, Roman was capable of such kindness and greatness, that made Peter wonder, more than one time actually, if he didn't have some sort of personality disorder, or similar things that people sometimes talked about on TV.

Peter's gaze traveled through Roman's pale feminine lashes, to his red tinted cheeks, where Peter was sure he could see some freckles showing, and finally rested on his lips. Oh, Roman's lips! More than he cared to admit, Peter thought that those lips were hand sculpted by God himself, just for the sake of kissing. He saw Roman kissing a girl before, so he knew how those lips looked like when they were fulfilling their propose. He got so caught up with the vision of Roman's tongue massaging the inside of that girl's mouth that he didn't even realized that throughout the whole kiss, Roman was staring right back at him. Unfortunately the girl did realized that Roman's attention was not on her, what made her break the kiss abruptly and later on began a huge fight with Roman in the middle of the dance floor. That part Peter was able to see, although due to the loud music he couldn't hear the motive of the argument. ´´Girls are fucking crazy!´´, Roman said to him while nodding for Peter to follow him outside, and that was enough of an answer for the boy. One of the first things he learned on that city, was that Roman Godfrey caused a number of different reactions on people, especially girls. 

´´Did you lost something on my face?´´, Roman asked and Peter almost jumped out of the couch for being caught staring at the boy.

´´No...no...I just...´´ 

´´Here, drink this!´´, he interrupted while handing the water to him.

´´Oh, thanks!´´

Peter gulped the water rapidly while Roman stared at his Adam's apple going up and down. 

´´It's...cold!´´, Peter observed surprised.  
´´No shit, Captain Obvious!´´, he responded ironically while reaching for the pack of cigarettes inside his pocket.

´´No, seriously, dude! I just thought...that I saw you already with the water bottle on your hands when I woke up in the middle of the night so...it couldn't be cold! Just this!´´

Roman lit the cigaret.

´´And I was! I just changed the water every now and then! Your mom told me you only like cold water so...´´, he said while inhaling and exhaling the smoke. 

´´So you threw the water away? What about the environment Roman?´´, he responded in a mocking tone of voice. 

´´A simple ´´thank you´´ would have sufficed!´´

Peter sat on the edge of the couch, but then realizing how much closer he was to Roman he decided to stay in the middle of the couch. 

´´But really, thanks man...for...staying here!´´ 

´´Yeah...mom said it would be nice to start doing some charity!´´, he teased.

´´Fuck, you! If you really wanna do charity, so give some of your millions to me, and then were out of here, Godfrey!´´

Both boys laughed.

´´I'm not really there yet, dude! Besides...I would rather you'd stay!´´, he pronounced the last part slowly yet firmly.

Peter swallowed dry.

´´That thing you do is...is amazing, I mean...I’ve never seen anything like it before!´´ 

Peter laughed.

´´You mean break every bone on my body? Thanks...I guess!´´

Roman slowly sat beside Peter on the couch and stretched his back like a lazy cat after a long afternoon nap.

´´Did you sleep well, princess?´´, he said while raising his arms and after that placing them besides Peter's back on the couch.  
Roman turned his face and stared at Peter's pale blue eyes.

´´I like them better like this!´´, he said before Peter could answer his question.

´´What?´´

´´Your eyes...the blue suits you better, you know?-Roman slowly touched the side of Peter's face, and then rested his had back on the couch- I only went to the beach one time...I was a kid still, and I don't really remember much of it... but I do remember the sea, you know? Those amazing shades of blue melting together under the sun, and...when I saw you that day in class, and you looked at me...I was in the ocean all over again...´´ 

Peter suddenly move towards Roman and pressed his lips against the boy's, while holding his face with both hands. It was shy, and a bit awkward at first since Peter's hands were shaking so much that Roman's face hardly remained in the same place, causing him to laugh at little and break the kiss. 

´´Do you really want to kiss me that bad?´´

Peter's cheeks answered for him by turning slightly red.

Roman was quick to wrap his arms around Peter and to invade his trembling mouth with his tongue, while Peter began to explore the other boy's body with avid shaking hands. 

´´Are you nervous?´´, Roman asked after temporarily breaking the kiss.

´´No...maybe...a little...yes!´´, he admitted. 

Roman laughed lightly.

´´Don't worry...its just kissing for today!´´ 

Roman continued the kiss, while Peter silently cursed the day when he laid his eyes on those lips, and wished that he too could take a sip from the fountain that wet Roman's tongue, because he knew that once he savored that kiss, no other would ever again ease his desire.


End file.
